The Legend of Korro
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots and drabbles of a Genderbent!AU of the Legend of Korra, including all our favourite characters. Currently: Asano tries to get to know Korro.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm about to start another Genderbent!AU collection, this time for Legend of Korra. So sit back and enjoy some gender-swapped goodness. __In this chapter, __Maki meets the Avatar for the first time as she faces off against him in the Pro-Bending Finals. Genderbent!Makorra._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK_

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it, Maki!" Bali screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. "We're in the finals. Just this match and we'll be the champions! I can taste the dumplings already," she said, while rubbing her stomach.<p>

"Calm down, Bali," Maki said while pulling on her helmet. "You have to stay focused if you actually want those dumplings."

"Focus, focus," Bali repeated to herself under her breath as she strapped on her gear. "We'll beat those Wolfbats for sure!" she screamed out excitedly.

Maki just rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the bench in the locker room. She was just as excited as Bali but was always just a little more conserved. Someone had to be the clear-headed one. But she couldn't deny that their chances of winning were high. The Wolfbats were a good team but Maki had a good feeling that they could take them.

"Maki, there's been a change," Polau, the last Fire Ferret said, as she entered their locker room. "The Wolfbats regular waterbender landed in the hospital after a training accident."

"So they forfeit and we win," Bali said, jumping up and dancing around the room.

Polu reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "No, they found a replacement at the last minute."

"Who?" Maki asked. Maki knew all of Tahna's moves but with her out of commission, a new opponent may throw off their game. They would have never seen this player fight, known their strengths and weakness, their durability and breaking point.

Polau* said grimly, "The Avatar."

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair," Maki said, her face red as she tried to find the official for the match tonight. "How can you put the Avatar in the pro-bending match. He can bend all the elements."<p>

"Because I only need one to kick your ass," a voice said from behind her.

The Fire Ferrets stopped and Maki spun to curse off the rude guy who dare oppose her but her words died in her throat as she came face to face with the Wolfbats, wearing their trademark gray and purple uniforms and their masks in hand. She recognized them from previous fights but the one who spoke was obviously their newest member.

He was a tall with tan skin, his long brown hair pulled into a high knot near the top of his head and two pieces left out to hang around his face. He gave her a smug look and said, "You must be the Fire Ferrets. Do you have a problem with me?"

Maki glared at the boy and said, "Yes, I do. They can't let you play."

"They can and they have. I'll be limited to one element, just like everyone else, so there's no harm done," the guy said.

Polau said, "He's right, Maki. There's nothing we can do any way. The match starts in an hour."

Maki closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, before she pointed a finger at the boy, "Just be ready to lose, Avatar."

"Same to you, Ferret," he said, as her and the Wolfbats walked off in the other direction.

When they had rounded the corner, Bali then asked her sister, "So what's the plan, Maki?"

Maki looked into her teammates' faces, "We give it everything we've got and we win. The Avatar will eat his words."

* * *

><p>"...and please welcome Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the announcer's voice carried over the arena and to the radios across the city. Maki stretched her arms over her head as the platform rose, ignoring the excitable Bali and the cool Polau as they waved to the audience. She had to be limber and focused. She couldn't let the glaring lights and the cheering get to her.<p>

They stepped off and got into position, Maki staring straight ahead at the Wolfbat Firebender and far from the Avatar's smug face in the centre.

The buzzer sounded. Maki aimed two firepunches at the Wolfbat Firebender, which she blocked before sweeping her leg through the air to send a jet of fire in return. Maki jumped quickly out of the way, keeping on the balls of her toes as she made more fire punches at her opponent, slowly pushing her backward within her zone.

"Maki!" Polau shouted on her right. Maki dodged in the nick of time as the Wolfbat Earthbender sent a stone disc in her direction which went over the platform and into the water below. Polau jumped where Maki had been and defended her teammate, drawing water from the troughs between the zones and aiming it back at the Earthbender.

But in Maki's distraction, the Wolfbat Firebender had advanced within her zone and was on the attak. Having noticed that Maki had jumped closer to the edge of the platform, she angled her kicks, trying to get Maki to move more to the left.

Maki blocked the flames as best she could but the Wolfbat Firebender had gotten her second wind, sending one wall of flame after another and preventing Maki from retaliating.

Maki retreated further, placing one foot behind the other until there was no more platform under her left foot. She screamed as she felt herself falling backwards. It was all over now. She couldn't get in a hit and she let the Wolfbat send her over the edge too easily. Now it was just up to Polau and Bali, and three against two (and one of the opponents being the Avatar) was not looking good for them.

But then something pushed her back onto her feet, a small bubble of water. Maki looked over at Polau, who was now focused on taking out the Firebender, who thought Maki had fell out of the game. Bali was busy with the Wolfbat Earthbender and she couldn't control water. That just left-

"Dropping out already?" Maki heard someone shout over at her as she reganined her footing.

Maki scowled. She didn't know what the Avatar's problem was, she didn't know why he saved her from falling over, but she wouldn't waste this opportunity.

She spat onto the platform before pulling her arms up in front of her defensively. Bring it on, Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Asano tries to get to know Korro. Genderbent!AU._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>Korro spun in a wide arch as he delivered a kick to the punching bag hanging from ceiling, following up with two hard swings. Though he was strong, he still had a bit of ways before he was as fast as Maki and Bali. He had watched them practice, always light on their feet, and he still had problems moving about when he fought.<p>

"Maki? Are you in here?" a voice called out as someone opened the door to Pro-benders gym.

Korro scowled when he recognized the voice, one of the last people he wanted to see right now. "Maki and Bali went home early," he said, his eyes focused on the punching bag and away from Asano's face.

"Oh," the dark-haired boy said. Then he asked, "Wanna go do something?"

Korro laughed. "You want to do something with me?" he asked. This was the same guy that stole Maki from him, well not stole because he didnt't own the Firebender, but one guy didn't just take another guy's girl, right?

Asano shrugged. "Sure. I got nothing better to do."

Korro could have denied the boy, made up some story about training or even just headed back to the Air Temple, but instead he heard himself say, "I'll get my bag."

* * *

><p>After Korro had taken a quick shower, they exited the Arena, walking along the streets and taking in the sights. Now that he was with Asano, he wanted to get this outing over as quickly as possible. "So are we going to do anything in particular?" Korro asked.<p>

"We can stop at the noodle shop first," Asano said. "I'm getting hungry."

Korro's stomach growled in response to the mention of food. The two boys laughed. "So am I."

They entered the small little shop and took a seat in one of the booths near the window and placed their order with a passing waitress. When the woman had left, Asano said, "I'm glad you decided to join me. I know I'm not your favourite person."

"What?" Korro said. He scratched the back of his neck, "That's not true. I-"

"I see you, Korro, and I see how you look at Maki. If I had known the two of you had something, I wouldn't-" Asano began.

Korro held his hands out. "Me and Maki? No, there's nothing there and I'm glad she found you. She and Bali don't stop talking about you when they're in the locker room," Korro said. Though he was curious to snoop, it did grate on his nerves when ever Bali would inquire about her sister's love-life. But again, he had no claim over Maki and she was with Asano now.

Asano looked him strangely but he shook his head and said, "Thanks, but I do hope we can be friends."

Korro could tell the guy was trying to reach out to him. He honestly hadn't meant to piss him off. Maybe Korro was judging him to harshly and letting his crush get in the way of seeing Asano as a person instead of an obstacle.

"We can start over," Korro said. He leaned forward and extended his hand across the table. "Hi, I'm Korro, the Avatar."

Asano chuckled. "Asano," he said, shaking the dark-skinned boy's hands. "I-"

Asano was interrupted by a young woman approaching the table, a group of girls behind her. She leaned over the table, pushing her cleavage into Korro's face and asked, "Did I hear you say you're the Uh-vatar? I'm Tahna."

"Korro," he said, trying to focus on her face and not the dip of her top. The girl was attractive, her black hair was cut short with a long wave covering one eye, and her lips painted red, but he could already tell he hated her. She had an air of arrogance which floated around her like a death-cloud.

"Why don't you ditch your buddy and come hang with me?" she asked. "I could show you a good time."

He leaned away from the girl, ready to turn her down when Asano spoke up, "You can peddle your wares elsewhere. He's not interested."

"Are you trying to imply something, hogmonkey?" Tahna asked, turning towards Asano.

"I could spell it out for you but your outfit says it all. Get lost, skank," Asano said.

Tahna turned to Asano, their eyes locked in an intense staring battle. After a few moments, Tahna straightened up and said, "When you lose this creep, come find me, Uh-vatar," before walking away with her groupies.

"Thanks for that," Korro said once the girl had left the restaurant.

"Not a problem. It must be hard when girls only like you for your name," Asano said.

Korro smiled. Though it didn't happen often, especially since he hadn't been in the public eye for more than a month, it had been annoying to remind people that he was still a person, not just the Avatar. He admired Asano for standing up for him like that. "You're alright, Asano" he said.

Asano grinned. "Right back at you, Uh-vatar," he said, causing the pair to break out in laughter.


End file.
